


Like a woman scorned

by Ioga



Series: Original Stories / Loose Inspiration Only [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anger, F/M, Poetry, Violence, venting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-16
Updated: 2011-05-16
Packaged: 2018-10-01 05:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10181552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ioga/pseuds/Ioga
Summary: This piece verbalizes fury. Civilized bottling up of anger and frustration gives rise to violent thoughts, which are best put to constructive use as light entertainment. It's magic!Caution: Contains strong... eh, language, I guess.





	

I want to tear off his head and use his spine for shoelaces.  
I want to gut him, replace the innards with nitric acid, and sew him up again.  
I want to hang him by his toenails and roast him with a blowtorch.

I want to shatter his sanity and scorch his peace of mind.  
I want to crush his ego, devastate his self esteem and destroy his confidence.  
I want to deep-freeze his smug grin and smash it with the hammer of epic wordsmiths.

I want to gouge out his eyeballs and replace them with his cut-off testicles.  
I want to install a clue-by-four sideways up his arse, pour in gasoline and light it all on fire.  
I want to castrate him with a dull knife and sow salt upon his seed.

I want to cut out his tongue and choke him on his blasted words.  
I want to scream a banshee wail in his ears, then block them so it will forever be stuck in his head.  
I want to spoon out his brains through the nose and use his skull for a bongo drum.

I want to wither away his heart with Everclear and replace his blood with pus.  
I want to dump him on the Moon, butt-naked, and leave him a shrink-wrapped pressure suit, batteries not included (TM).  
I want to sink him in high-fructose corn syrup and shove him face-first into a wasp colony.

You say I sound angry? You cannot even begin to imagine.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I had this strange moment of creatively connecting with my anger and felt it was worth sharing despite the rather negative undertone. Since I generally just store my wrath as is culturally approved, it crystallizes into these cool fractal structures, and I suddenly thought hey, maybe I could use them for lego and actually build something. It might have had some effect that I spent the evening before brutalizing random monsters on Ancient Anguish too, go figure. ;) And no, it's not directed at you, dear reader.


End file.
